PTL 1 describes a superconducting magnet apparatus applied to an NMR system. The main body of the superconducting magnet apparatus including a superconducting magnet is supported from underneath by three stands.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a main body 2 is supported by three stands 3 (one not illustrated). The three stands 3 support, from underneath, three brackets 4 (one not illustrated) that protrude from a side surface of the main body 2 at different locations in the circumferential direction of the side surface of the main body 2. In addition, to regulate the positional relationship between the main body 2 and the stands 3 in the horizontal direction, a rim 4a that extends downward is provided on the tip of each of the brackets 4 so that the bracket 4 does not come off from the stand 3 or the stand 3 is bolted on the bracket 4.